


Misplaced

by deathwailart



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Family, Fluff, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-12
Updated: 2014-07-12
Packaged: 2018-02-08 14:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1944642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathwailart/pseuds/deathwailart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seithr loses her keys.  Right before a driving lesson with her eldest daughter.  Definitely a coincidence right?</p>
<p>Written for the 30 day drabble challenge: misplaced</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misplaced

"I can't find my keys."  
  
Once, Seithr never thought her life would be this. Domestic. A house and a family like this – Kaidan, Liara and Miranda, the kids, their pet varren. Helping out with homework and being the embarrassing parent with Kaidan at school functions, going through all the appointments biotic kids come with and asking them where they want to go to school.  
  
And for some reason losing her damn keys.  
  
She searches the dish one last time because the kids always like to sigh and point out that wow, look where your keys are, right in the bowl! Next stop is the kitchen where Kaidan's chopping vegetables for dinner, glancing up when she walks in before he starts working again. One of the varren is flopped on his side on the floor and Seithr carefully pets him with her foot as she starts sifting through things on the kitchen island, muttering under her breath until Kaidan finally looks over his shoulder.  
  
"Need a hand?"  
  
"I can't find my keys."  
  
"Did you check the-"  
  
"Twice."  
  
"Where did you last have them?"  
  
"The dish. Any chance you've seen them?"  
  
"Sorry," he turns away, picking up the knife again. "Why d'you need your keys anyway? Dinner's in an hour."  
  
"You know why, I said I'd take Iris out for a lesson."  
  
The knife comes down harder than Kaidan intended and suddenly a varren is scampering across to hoover up a chunk of carrot. "Right now?"  
  
"You said dinner's in an hour, we'll be back before then." She folds her arms, frowning at Kaidan's back because it's taking him a long time to get back to preparing the vegetables. "So, have you seen them?"  
  
"No, check with Miranda? She was the last one out."  
  
Sighing, she leaves the kitchen, dodging another varren that's clearly picked up on the fact that he's missed out on some scraps. She pokes her head through the living room door as she heads towards Miranda's study and well, it's worth a shot.  
  
"Kids!" She has to repeat herself twice before they look up from whatever they're watching. "Anyone seen my keys?" She waits for them all to shake their heads before sighing. "Well if you feel like looking..." But she's lost them to whatever soap opera is on and heads up to the study where she finds both Miranda and Liara hunched over their monitors, the glare of screens enough to have Seithr squinting.  
  
"Is dinner ready?" Liara's surprise – she looks like a startled deer if Seithr's honest – makes her grin because usually someone has to come and fetch Liara for dinner because she gets absorbed in her work enough that she doesn't hear them calling her down.  
  
"About an hour," she leans against the back of Miranda's chair, propping her chin on the high leather back.  "You guys seen my keys? Kaidan said you were the last one out."  
  
"Did you-" Miranda and Liara ask together and she rolls her eyes.  
  
"For the last time yes I checked the damn dish twice and I know I put them back there."  
  
"I definitely put them back too – I only went out to grab more milk, I always put them back," Miranda shrugs but stops typing to turn and lean up to brush a kiss against Seithr's cheek. "No point asking Liara because she only leaves here when we drag her."  
  
Liara scoffs at the teasing even if she's much better at just playing along with the jokes these days. "I'm hardly chained to my desk."  
  
"If you didn't have so many cameras that'd be an idea..." Seithr jokes, dodging the weak biotic field thrown her way.  
  
"Maybe when the kids are gone," Miranda suggests before a ping catches her attention.  
  
"Why do you need the keys?"  
  
"Iris. Driving lesson."  
  
Miranda freezes and Liara lets out a 'by the goddess'.  
  
"Okay someone mind telling me what the hell is going on here?"  
  
"Seithr, don't take this the wrong way-" Miranda begins, still not looking up.  
  
"You're an awful driver!" Liara blurts out, looking utterly scandalised at the thought of Seithr teaching the kids.  
  
"Hey! I did the training, I passed all the tests, I even got the civilian license!"  
  
"I've experienced most of your driving!" Liara argues back.  
  
"I have to agree with her. And Kaidan."  
  
"I can't believe you three did this – I've never even been pulled over here."  
  
"The mako," Liara counters.  
  
"The hammerhead," Miranda adds.  
  
"The taxi."  
  
"I'd say we count any Atlas."  
  
"Just for the record, I never thought my loved ones would betray me like this," Seithr mutters, probably sounding as sullen as the damn kids do as she frowns – she's a grown ass woman, she doesn't pout – at the back of Miranda's head. Avoiding Liara's eyes and okay, the kids _do_ get that from her. "I'm not a bad driver. If you'll recall no one _died_."  
  
"How reassuring."  
  
Seithr knows when she's beaten and slinks off to go take the varren for a walk. By the time she gets back, the keys are there in the damn dish.

**Author's Note:**

> I took forever with naming the only child named here but Iris is the eldest of the kids - she's Seithr and Liara's and there are at least three other kids (Seithr and Kaidan, Miranda and Liara, Kaidan and Liara)


End file.
